(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a head-up display device mounted on a vehicle and so on, and particularly to a head-up display device having a retractable reflector.
(2) Description of the Related Art
So far, an example of such a head-up display device has been disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H9-315182. This conventional example will be explained with reference to FIGS. 9A, 9B and 10. FIGS. 9A and 9B illustrate states upon nonuse and use, respectively, of a conventional head-up display device. FIG. 10 is a plan view of the conventional head-up display device shown in FIG. 9A upon nonuse.
As shown in FIGS. 9A and 9B, the conventional head-up display device includes a display element 12 which is received in a box-shaped housing 11 and emits image displaying light such as navigation information, total reflection mirror 13, front side cover 14 that constructs the front side of the housing 11 and performs the opening and closing action being pivoted on a part of the housing 11, and a retractable combiner 16 pivoted on a part of the housing 11. In detail, the front side cover 14 includes a rotation shaft 141 and rotation guide pin 142. Hinges 17, which enable the opening and closing action of the combiner 16, are attached to the combiner 16. The hinges 17 include a rotation shaft 171 and rotation guide pin 172. The front side cover 14 and combiner 16 open or close together rotating pivotally around the rotation shafts 141 and 171, respectively, by respective force applied on the pins 142 and 172.
As shown in FIG. 9A, in a state when the combiner 16 falls down, the front side cover 14 is closed. On the other hand, as shown in FIG. 9B, in a state when the combiner 16 stands up, the front side cover 14 is opened cooperating with the combiner 16 so that a part of light, which is emitted from the display element 12 and reflected by the total reflection mirror 13, is prevented from being shielded by a portion of the housing 11.
In a state shown in FIG. 9B, the combiner 16 changes a light path of an image displaying light L, which is emitted from the display element 12 and reflected by the total reflection mirror 13, thereby providing a final image information, which is formed on the basis of the image displaying light L, to an eye range E of a driver seated on a driving position.
However, in the conventional example as described above, since the combiner 16 is separated from the front side cover 14, therefore upon nonuse as shown in FIG. 10, very many parting lines G are exposed. Further, upon nonuse the hinges 17 are also exposed, causing an unattractive exterior. Accordingly, a head-up display device having an excellent design has been desired.